Isolde Herschel
This is the paragraph space where you can go ahead and tell us a lot of information about your Architect! It should be a general synopsis of everything that's going to be found within the Wiki below, though really, feel free to put whatever you want! All of the categories below are located in that tab box, so simply erase this and put what you desire. REMEMBER -- YOUR ARCHITECT SHOULD HAVE BEEN TOUCHED BY A CATACLYSM IN THEIR HOMEWORLD IN SOME WAY OR ANOTHER!!! As far as the infobox, goes, that's easy as well. Just click "EDIT" at the top and then double click on the infobox. Go ahead and fill out the info. Some of the boxes have a default field, so if it's already filled out and you like what it says, just leave it blank. "Title" when left blank takes the same name as the page title -- otherwise you can name it whatever you want. When you want to add bulleted points, just add an asterisk (*) at the beginning of each line and hold SHIFT+ENTER to space down into a new line! Appearance Tell us, darling, what does your Architect look like? I am DYING to know! Personality Tell us what your personality is about! It can be as vague or in depth as you want, though remember, this is YOUR Architect! Origins A summary of what the origin of your Architect was. Were they warriors in their world, before? Were they created by an Archon, or born naturally? Tell us their rich, expansive history! Before the Cataclysms Give us a summary of what your Architect got up to before they were touched by a Cataclysm, let us know how they hung out and what sort of things they liked to do. The Oasis What do they do now that The Oasis is established? Do they take a passive stance in observing their Architects, or are they more hands-on in ensuring they succeed in their duties? Genesis You can keep this blank for now, but as you continue to move forward in the story you're going to come up with all sorts of stories and adventures for your Architect. Be sure to log what their story is like within here! Relationships What kinds of relationships does your Architect have? Do they have any friends? Any.... lovers? ;D Tell us! Family Are they an orphan? Or perhaps they have a massive extended family? Friends Do they have any friends? Lovers Are they doing the smoochy-smooch with anyone? We want the tea! Rivals Who they got beef with, yo? Do they even have such a thing goin' on? Let us know who we about to throw down with. Powers & Abilities * POWER 1: What kind of powers do they have? Flesh them out! * POWER 2: What kind of powers do they have? Flesh them out! * POWER 3: What kind of powers do they have? Flesh them out! * POWER 4: What kind of powers do they have? Flesh them out! * POWER 5: What kind of powers do they have? Flesh them out!